The Story of A Hephaestus Kid
by child-of-cabin-nine
Summary: Angela Higgins is 15. She fought in the Giant war. She has no friends exept for Annabeth Chase and Tyson. Read her story of fear, adventure, and unexpected romance. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Percabeth, Tratie, OCxOC.
1. Getting Claimed

**This is my first story. Please review! More chapters to come! This is a flashback by the way, to her first day at Camp. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, at all, nada, zip. If I did I would not be writing this on my floor at 3 am.  
**

Angela was an amazing builder. When she was only two she had made a spring out of a coat hanger that could easily go 15 feet up in the air. For her 5th grade science fair she had made a volcano, but not with baking soda and vinegar like normal kids. Oh no, she had somehow found molten rock and made it gush out of the top of a rock she had sculpted herself. The police were still trying to figure out how a 10 year old had set her school gym on fire.

After that incident her mom had sent her to Camp Half-Blood. Once she had gotten there she thought her mom had made a mistake. She was greeted by a boy that looked about 13 but had hooves for feet. She was still disoriented from the 3 hour long police questioning earlier that day, and the sight of the goat man didn't really help her sanity. So of course she did the thing any stressed 10 year old would do, she passed out.

When she woke up she found herself in a cabin with easily 45 bunk beds but only about 20 of them were filled with kids about her age with small backpacks filled with ripped and tattered clothes.

She was filled with dread and anxiety. What if her mom didn't love her? What if the police had a way to convict her and send her to prison? All thought all of this as she headed into the white building with pillars and a fire at the end of it.

Wow. This place was weird. Like more weird than she had ever seen in her life. There was a man, no horse (her head hurt too much to think about it) sitting (or standing?) behind the fire with a man in a Hawaiian shirt and another goat boy. The plate in front of her magically filled with spaghetti and meatballs, her guilty pleasure. She wolfed it down like there was no tomorrow. Before she could clear her plate the guy sitting next to her with sandy blond hair and a scar on his face stopped her as she was about to finish the last section of her plate.

"You have to save some for the sacrifice." he said, like it was totally normal.

"But-but I'm not religious or anything like that." she responded to the boy, now that she thought about it he looked about 14 or so.

He cracked a small grin, "None of us here beleive in god, well just the one god theory," he stood up along with the rest of the kids at the table.

So she followed his lead, walking up to the fire and putting some of her food into it. Angela saw the boy say something as he scraped his food into the fire. She was terriffied, what was this crazy place? She followed the boy's lead and muttered for her mom to be safe and healthy.

Screams errupted through the hall, Angela quickly opened her eyes only to see that her forearms were in the fire. The wierd thing was that she didn't feel a thing.

The screams stopped.

She didn't know what was happening until she looked up and saw a burning hammer in a circling above her head. The horse man's voice broke the silence:

"Hephaestus. God of the forges. Hail Angela Higgins. Daughter of the fire god."

**Like it? Comments?**

**Review please!**


	2. August 18th

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGGG**  
3rd Person P.O.V

Angela woke up in a cold sweat. As she looked around her cabin she found some of the new year-rounders up and getting ready for breakfast. She remembered her nightmare, when Percy and Annabeth came back from the raid on the Princess Andromeda, how their faces looked when they told the camp about Bekendorf. How Selina had cried on her shoulder when she found out. That was three months ago. The day after the raid, she was head counselor for cabin nine. She was the second oldest in the cabin, 15, and the best blacksmith next to Beckendorf.

Angela had remembered that day crystal clear. She didn't have that many friends at her old school, I mean who would want a friend with callused and ugly hands? She remembered the day 6 years ago, when her life went from kind normal to crazy. She lead her cabin out to the dining pavilion, they were all heavily bandaged.

We had just come back from the Titan war in Manhattan and cabin nine had 3 more empty beds now. Angela had stayed up all night weaving their shrouds with the help of Cynthia, her 14 year old half sister. That night their brothers and sisters were to be put to rest. She was dazed, 19 hours ago she was fighting more monsters than she could have possibly imagined, dracaena, hell-hounds, even a few gorgons. She snapped back to reality as Annabeth pulled her aside.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" she said in a hushed tone, not exactly a whisper but not loud enough for anybody but me to hear.

"Yeah sure." I replied, signaling for Cynthia to lead the rest of the cabin to breakfast.

She looked horrible, her grey eyes were bloodshot and her hair was in a bun. This may not sound weird, but Annabeth having her hair in a bun was about as rare as the Hunters visiting camp and being **happy** about it.

"Yesterday," she paused. Her eyes went off into space.

Gods. This girl needed some sleep.

"Earth to Annabeth. I repeat Earth to Annabeth?" I said as I waved my hand across her glazed eyes.

"HHM? Oh yeah," she said, snapping back to our conversation. "Yesterday, Percy and I got called to the throne room, and well," her eyes filled with delight, I realized that they hadn't been that way in a long time. "I'm re-designing Olympus"

"WHAT?" I almost yelled, "How? What? OH GODS ANNABETH THAT'S AMAZING!"

"I know!" she squealed as I tackled her in a hug. She sounded the exact same when she told me she had kissed Percy in the Labyrinth, before finding out he was most likely dead.

"And well, I need prototypes. And I need good ones. So would you like to make some for me?" her eyes glinted with hope.

"GODS ANNABETH YES!", this time I did yell. Everyone heading to the dining pavilion turned around to look at us, the two girls jumping and squealing with delight. So we did the natural thing, ran.

After getting to the fireworks beach, she explained everything. How Percy got offered immortality, and turned it down. How Grover had been deemed lord of the wild, how exactly she had gotten the job to re-design Olympus, and how all of the demigods would be pilling in because of Percy's wish.

"Annabeth that's amazing!" I was genuinely happy for her. She had gone through pretty much everything, loosing Luke, getting out of the Labyrinth, the sea of monsters, and the Underworld. She deserved something amazing out of it.

They had reached the dining pavilion, for the time being all of the head counselors had decided not to sit by cabin because the Apollo kids needed to treat so many people, since only about a third of the camp's population were actually healthy enough to get out of their cabins and because it was just depressing how little of the camp population there was left. She sat down on a picnic blanket with Annabeth while she picked at her bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Hey Ange," Annabeth started. Angela knew something was happening. Annabeth never called her Ange unless she was in dire need of something "It's August 18th." I immediately knew what was on her mind. Percy.

**Review please! More chapters to come!**


	3. Run

**Hello lovely people. This is chapter 3, hope you like it! This is a lot longer than my other chapters... I'm trying to make them longer... yay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. **

**Hope you enjoyyyyyy**

That afternoon was spent with Annabeth, Tyson, and I all getting covered in blue cake batter. Annabeth had the idea to make the cake and we rushed off to find Tyson in the forges. Tyson and I had grown close, since I spent a lot of time in the forges, keeping away from living things. I mainly liked things that couldn't breathe, but Annabeth and Tyson were an exception. Tyson was a guy that could really give you a honest opinion, that is an amazing quality to have in the forges. You didn't want to make a sword only to have it fall apart in the middle of a battle, so he was our quality control for the forges. Let's just say that we've broken some stuff.

We finished the cake about an hour later, or rock hard blue cement if you want to be more accurate, and Annabeth added the number 16 in black icing on the top. We set it to cool in cabin six while we ate supper, and I ran to go find the Stoll brothers and told them my mischievous plan.

I explained about the cake and Annabeth's plan for after they had finished the cake, a birthday kiss. The brothers looked at each other and got that glint in their eyes as if they had just won the lottery. They sprang up and ran to their cabin, yelling at some of the new campers to help them find stuff, and soon emerged with about seven video cameras. They told me about their plan to video tape the whole thing and broadcast it to Olympus.

They were evil, just pure evil.

I loved the idea.

They gave me a list of things to do to prepare, get Hephaestus TV on board, cameras in the Canoe lake, and tell Clarisse what was happening.

I went to the canoe lake and made a rainbow with the sprinkler head I had installed earlier that summer so that Annabeth and I could talk. I started the sprinkler and said into the rainbow, "Oh goddess, accept my offering" and threw a golden drachma into the shimmering water. "Hephaestus" I yelled, I didn't know where he was right now, and Beckendorf had told me that if I just yelled a name it would go through. The light bended and y dad was standing at Olympus talking to my step-mother, Aphrodite.

"Oh lord Hephaestus" I yelled through the water, hoping to get their attention.

"Angela my dear how are you?" Aphrodite responded, pleased to see me. That was a first. Hephaestus said something about a perfume sale in the Upper East side and she was gone within a few seconds.

"Hey" he said through the message, "You've gotten old my child" he said with a grin. Most of his kids didn't make it past 18 or so, seeing that we pretty much spent our lives in front of fire hot enough to melt celestial bronze.

"I have a favor to ask," I said this in more of my normal voice, not my talking to a god voice.

"Anything my child" Hephaestus said with a grin.

"I need to use Hephaestus TV for something" I said quietly

His grin faded a bit, "Why?" he responded.

"The Stoll brothers said something about a prank, Percy and Annabeth..." my voice trailed off as Aphrodite came back into the room looking angry.

"Honey dear, there was no sale. Everything was full price!" the goddess said while holding up bags full of the scented spray.

Hephaestus looked back at me and said "I don't know child, I was planning to give a re-run of the Tunnel of Love from-."

Aphrodite stopped him. "WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH MY PERFECT COUPLE?" she exclaimed, and I told her about Annabeth's plan.

The goddess turned to look at her husband with her puppy dog eyes and he cracked. "Ok you can use Hephaestus TV tonight" he said, sounding defeated. Aphrodite squealed with delight. I said goodbye to my father and ran my hand through the spray.

Next on my list, find the water nymphs in the canoe lake and ask them to put up the waterproof cameras, sounded easy enough. Boy was I wrong, I had to break up several fights between the nymphs on where the best places were to set up the cameras. I didn't have the heart to tell them exactly where to plant the cameras, so I just left them with the threat of polluting their lake if the job wasn't done.

I looked back down on my list, Connor had scratched the words **get word out** into my design notebook. I hated it when people wrote in my book, but this was an emergency, and due to my ADHD I didn't remember things too well.

I didn't feel like going around to every single head counselor to give them the plan, so I went to cabin 5. Sure I sound crazy, just letting one person know what was going to happen but you don't know the effect of a certain head counselor.

I found Clarrise in her cabin with Daniel, the Apollo head counselor that arrived at camp a month after me. He was healing some of the Ares kids and Clarrise was directing the not too injured campers on where to go.

I pulled her aside and told her what was happening. what was going to happen. She cracked a smile.

"Hey!" she yelled to one of the second years. "Grab 7 more campers and come here". They obeyed. It's really hard not to when the person giving orders can snap your neck in half a second. She explained the plan to the 8 trembling kids and sent them on their way.

I met up with the Stolls and their list was done as well.

The plan was set.

After dinner the entire camp showed up, and I mean everyone. They all came in wheelchairs or walking in crutches and there was one Hermes kid on a stretcher. I had grabbed Annabeth's invisibility cap before dinner so that I get closer to the couple and give Connor and Travis signals of when to start filming. At about 6:30 Percy showed up with his orange shirt cut up and with grease stains all over it. I could see why Annabeth liked him, he didn't strut or anything he was playing down that he just got offered immortality in his sophomore year. Not to make a move on him or anything(gods Annabeth would kill me), but he was cute. Annabeth stuck to her plan, small talk, then eating the blue cake, and the finale, they kissed.  
"Well it's about time!" Clarrise yelled and the rest of the campers shot up and started to surround Annabeth and Percy.

"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy yelled back with that trouble maker smile Annabeth loved.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarrise replied with happiness in her voice. Wow, she had waited a long time to say that. Annabeth's face was red, not blushing, RED. She looked like one of Apollo's sacred cows.

" TO THE CANOE LAKE!" Connor yelled, and as if the camp was one person the couple was snatched up and carried on top of many sets of shoulders and dumped into the lake.

The Stolls immediately pulled out a laptop with a winged shoe on the front and opened the lid.

"This is a live feed from the cameras the nymphs set up" Travis said with glee. I had noticed that he was holding hands with Katie Gardner from Demeter. I smiled a bit. Tratie NEEDED to happen eventually. I looked back at the computer screen and saw my best friend that I had known since I was 9 years old, making out with Percy Jackson in an air bubble at the bottom of the lake.

I ran.

I don't know why but I ran as far away as I possibly could away from that laptop. I found myself in the forges, fixing a sword that had been damaged in the battle. There was a pile of chipped and dented shields, swords, and daggers; may as well get started now.

**interesting reaction you have there Angela...**

**Review! Im writing the fourth chapter now so it should come out sometime in the next week.**

**Thank you! Happy fangirling:D**


	4. The Funeral

**Hey guys! Ok so this chapter was something that I cried while I was writing. So I hope you enjoy it!**

Fire licked my face. I of course didn't feel it's heat, even though you would expect it from someone working in the forges non-stop for three hours. I had come here after I saw Annabeth Chase, my best friend ever since she came to camp, kissing -no sucking face- with the Percy Jackson.

It was too much for a girl that had just lost it all.

Last week, my mom had IM'd me. It was possibly the worst conversation with anyone ever.

She sobbed, and kept on sobbing, until I figured out what happened.

Before that let me tell you a bit about my family. I had my mom, a wonderful woman. She always made ends meet with her and I working in a machine shop and selling the pieces we made. It wasn't enough to make a big deal over, but it was enough that we could buy groceries every week. I also had a little half-brother, Dean Higgins. My step dad had died a year earlier in a car accident. My mom wasn't this hysterical when she told me about that.

My brother would never admit it, but he was gay. Homosexual. Liked boys. However you put it. I loved him just the same when he told me, but unfortunately the people on his football team had already figured it out, and punished him for it.

The day he told me, maybe a week after the car crash, I held him until he stopped crying. Then he showed me the bruises. These weren't football bruises, like the ones on your things from tackling someone, these were bruises on his shoulders, ankles, and back.

I was furious.

Who would do this to my little brother? My little baby brother?

He was strong, he went to school everyday and put up with the teasing and getting smacked around. I didn't like it, but he convinced me he was fine.

My mom wiped away her tears, and through the muffled sobs I could make out some words.

"Dean...rope...gone..." she said through the spray of water.

I didn't need to be a child of Athena to figure out what happened.

My baby brother, the one that I took grocery shopping, the one that loved football, the one that I loved... was gone.

He committed suicide.

For the next 2 hours, I sat with the image of my mother sobbing, in my childhood house, with policemen everywhere. I eventually ran out of tears and was reduced to saying goodbye to my mother and going back to my cabin in an emotional wreck.

Everyone in my cabin knew to stay away when something like this happened. It had been the same when my step-father died. The only one that actually knew me well enough to come within a 5 foot radius of me was Cynthia. She sat with me, in silence.

The funeral was tomorrow. I need Cynthia there, and Annabeth, and Tyson. I needed them all. I wasn't strong, sure I could lift 250 pounds of celestial bronze with one shoulder but I couldn't go through this alone. I needed my sister, my best friend, and Tyson and his bear hugs that always made me laugh.

()O()O()O()O()O()O()

I had been up since 5A.M. according to the watch Beckendorf had made me. I stayed in bed until 7, needing to take it all in.

I was going to my brother's funeral. I had dreaded the day for a week now. I yelled in my head as I pulled on my black dress. My sad depressing black dress. The one that my mother had mailed to me. I screamed at the world for taking away a wonderful person. I yelled at the gods, nobody in particular, I just wanted to wake up and have this all be a dream.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I had gotten to my mom's house in my black dress and black flats, along with Annabeth in her matching outfit, and Tyson in a suit that I could have sworn Percy had worn once. There was a lot of black. I had noticed my mother, who had run out of tears, like me, and just looking like there was no reason to live past this.

The only thing I can remember is going up to his coffin, seeing him in the suit he had picked out to go to his winter ball in. I had helped him pick out the suit. He planned to go with friends, he planned to have fun. He planned to go to college, get a degree in creative writing.

He had his whole life in front of him, and a few words had taken it all away.

I hated the people who had done this to him. They had taken the happy, exited, and wonderful brother out of my life and the world.

I can clearly remember putting the heart I had made of wire, into the jacket pocket. It would help me, to let me know that I was always going to be with my brother.

The blur continued. Hugs from distant relatives, Annabeth holding me, Tyson's bear hugs, Cynthia's hand squeezing mine, and the pale face of my lost brother being lowered into the ground.

We had gotten back to camp around 6 in the afternoon, and I had planned to go into the forges and work with my siblings until the harpies came out.

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

Cynthia and Dino stood next to me from my station, pounding bent swords back into their original state. They took care of daggers and the breast plates, while I and some of the older guys took on the swords and shields. It felt good to be back in the forges, the constant tickling of fire licking my face, and the hot metal around me.

This was my home now.

I had danced around the idea for years now, but I had never told myself that I couldn't go back to my house in New York. There would be too many memories that opened wounds, and if I did go back I would have to leave my mom again. There would also be the bedroom where my little brother had taken a rope to his neck and ended his life. I would break down if I ever saw that room again.

That night I fell asleep to the sound of my own crying.

**This chapter means a lot to me because one of my childhood friends committed suicide in the seventh grade because he was gay. So this is my tribute to him. I hope you liked it. **

**Stay posted for new chapters!**


	5. A Meeting to Change Evereything

Angela's P.O.V

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY/ANYTHING EXEPT MY OCs YAY.

I woke up the next day to a very wet pillow, probably from all the crying last night.

I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, and an old camp shirt with grease stains and had started to fray at the bottom, and headed out to breakfast with my siblings.

More campers had gotten the O.K. to leave their cabins either on crutches, wheelchairs, and then there was the one Hermes kid that had gotten Dino to make him an electric stretcher so he could sit up and drive around the camp.

The pavilion still wasn't open, so the picnic blankets were all laid out, and there was more of them than yesterday. I guess the Percabeth (Cabin 10 had already created a couple name, it made me want to vomit) action last night had gotten hopes up.

I played with my fruit loops for a while, until Daniel from Apollo sat next to me. It made my heart skip a beat. I didn't know him that well, but I do know that he healed half my cabin in the war. I was grateful don't get me wrong, but he made me happy. Like the way his black hair was swept to one side, or how his brown eyes danced in the sun, or how strong his arms were from...

Stop.

Aphrodite is just playing with my head right? That's all this is. She just wants me to feel better after you know, the family stuff.

So we talked for the rest of breakfast. It was mostly about new remedies that he had been trying for burns and stuff. I kept mostly quiet because I was still sad from yesterday. We went back to our activities, which consisted of me bending wads of metal back into swords and him going to check on his sibling's healing process.

I was in the forges, hammering out a shield when Dino came in and told me that they were having an emergency counselor meeting. Great, that means I had to see Annabeth and Percy being all sweet and oogling over each other.

Joy.

As I walked into the Big House and sat down, it finally hit me how many faces had gotten replaced. Where Selina used to sit there was an asian girl whose name I think is Drew, and Daniel was new as well. The most heartbreaking sight was the empty seat next to the Dionysus kid. That made me hate the fates more. How could they take away so many amazing people? The fact that most of the casualties were campers under 15 had hit me worse. They were as old as me and they wouldn't get to see their high school graduation, they wouldn't even have the chance of a normal life.

My eyes danced around the ping pong table some more to get used to all of the new faces. It just made me sadder.

The meeting was short because well, Dionisouys was really not in the mood to talk about anything with that unoccupied seat next to Pollux. He sat with his son and made the occasional head nod to tell us that he was somewhat conscious.

We all came out of it more grim than I had hoped, but we had decided to let camp go until the week before school started so we could make sure that everyone had been checked out and healed to the best of cabin seven's ability. We had also decided to plan a fireworks show for the next week and how it would be a formal occasion and how we needed a date or something.

Great now I'm thinking about Daniel. Im rambling. Great.

The only two that came out even remotely happy were Percy and Annabeth. They had managed to keep the oogling to a minimum during the meeting, but were now acting all lovey dovey and such. Ugh. Much to my surprise Annabeth said something to Percy and his face turned more somber, he gave her a small nod and a peck on her lips and then she hurried over to me.

"Hey," she said in a small voice like she was speaking to a child that had just lost their favorite toy.

"Hey"

"So what's up?" There were so many ways the next sentence out of my mouth could go. It could be sad and depressing about my brother, it could be happy and full of false joy about how I'm okay, or it could be about Daniel. I went with the I'm okay speech.

"I'm alright, can I get back to the forges?" I immediately regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. I wasn't okay, I was lost and lonely and full of sadness. I was just broken up inside.

Thank the gods that Annabeth could see past my flat out lie.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" she said with the most sincere her grey eyes have ever been. So I let it all out, I cried for at least an hour outside of my cabin and I could see the younger campers staring at me with concern but I wasn't worried about what they thought of me. I just needed a shoulder to cry on.

The last hours of the day were spent with me sleeping away my sorrow on my bunk.

- I was going to end it here but you get the next chapter soon! YAY-


	6. Stranded by a Girl Named Savannah

**So it's break and I thought i should update again, im almost done with chapter 8! YAYYy so i should have that up soon. Enjoy my lovely demigods. **

I found Angela the next day at her own blanket in front of the dining pavilion, looking like she got run over by an 18 wheeler. It was obvious that she had been crying all night, I would be too. To have to loose so many campers and then your own brother because of suicide... I was amazed she was actually functioning.

I sat down next to her and gave her a smile, she deserved some happiness right? I was never going to tell her this but she was the highlight of my day. The way her dark brown hair had managed to catch the light and shimmer like it was laced with gold, and her little half smirk that she always had, and her pink delicate lips...

Stop.

Aphrodite was just messing with my head right? I mean I know I haven't gone through as much stress as some of the other senior campers but I still deserved little crush don't I? No, I had to go tend to Aphrodite kids now. That's something I did, I couldn't think about anything else except healing when I was helping people, my ADHD would take over and I would loose my focus. This isn't a very good thing when you are trying to stitch someone up from being sliced by celestial bronze.

I had taken care of some Aphrodite kids before, their injuries usually consisted of broken nails and minor scratches. I was not prepared for the sight as I walked in.

A girl about 13 or so sat in the back of the cabin surrounded by a few other campers about her age. She had gotten one of the worst injuries since she was one of the campers that had fought right after Selina had been killed. She was being taken care of by Qinn, one of my older siblings, but she was out sick today so I had to take all of her normal patients and my normal rounds.

I had seen injuries like this on Ares kids mostly from swordplay or just fooling around near cabin nine. A long gash traveled down her thigh, maybe three inches deep in some places, and swollen to double the size it was supposed to be.

As I got closer I recognized her, I was pretty sure her name was Kaylee. I remember she came during my second year at camp and had been claimed when she was at the campfire that same night. We usually paired up at swordfighting because we both sucked at it, and made the alliances between out cabins for capture the flag. She was just barley conscious as I walked over to her and I started to ask her how she felt and whether or not she needed more ambrosia or nectar.

"A little sip of nectar would be nice" she replied with a forced smile, she was obviously in pain.

"How about you take some ambrosia too, I need to make sure that your swelling goes down," I said as I dug through my field kit for the baggie and canteen that contained the godly food.

"So how's life?" she asked as she sipped on the flask of nectar I gave her.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I'm alive right?" I said with a small smirk, just like the one Angela got when she was trying out a fixed or new sword in the armory. Before you yell stalker or creep or anything she knew, maybe. Yeah I'm a bit of a creep.

"No I mean how is Angela. Seriously you people don't understand that when we ask you how life is you are supposed to tell us about who you like" she said almost like it was written in the Camp Half Blood guidebook or something.

"How do you know about her?" I asked with a pang of surprise. I hadn't told anyone that I thought she was seriously beautiful, let alone that I was falling for her.

"Seriously? I've been going here for four years and you aren't exactly subtle." she replied with certainty in her voice as she handed me back the plastic bag and canteen.

I don't know what she meant by that; I had known Angela for about five years now and we had always been good friends but I had never really thought about her in that way. She had always been really pretty and amazing but I had only really thought of her as my best friend until early this year before the whole end of the world thing had started. She had gotten seriously beautiful, like think of the supermodels at the Superbowl, and now make them ten times more beautiful and you had Angela Higgins.

I stood there like a stupid idiot when this all rushed into my mind. Why was I doing this? I was sounding like an Aphrodite girl, no offense to lady Aphrodite.

But for some reason I spilled my heart out to the 14 year old girl. I told her about the way her hair falls on her shoulders, the twinkle in her eyes when she's finished with a project, and the way she would play with her hair when she was thinking.

When I was done pouring my heart out to this girl, she looked at me and she was smiling so hard I thought I was going to have to move her cheeks to get them back to normal.

"Well I know I'm not anything close to a doctor, but I'm going to have to diagnose you with looooooooove" she said, the grin only getting bigger on her face.

I stared at her in shock, I didn't want to believe it but for some reason I knew deep down inside that she was right.

"Umm Kaylee?" I asked, mostly still in shock at my realization.

"Yes Daniel?"  
"I just came back from the counselors meeting and they said that we would be having a fireworks show at the end of camp in a few weeks, and umm we uh.." I trailed off a bit, I really didn't want to finish that sentence.

"That you what?!" she was sitting up now, with that big smile pasted back on her face.

"We uh need to bring a date" I said in almost a whisper, not wanting to admit it to myself.

She looked like she had just discovered the cure for cancer or something by the look on her face.

"OHMYGODSYOUHAVETOASKHEROUTTH ISISPERFECTTHANKYOUMOTHER" she said in a high pitch squeal that reminded me that she was truly indeed a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Well since you just broke my ear drums I guess I wouldn't know if she said yes or not..." I said while with the most sarcasm I may have used in my life.

"OH NO I'm so very sorry to your eardrums" she said while rolling her eyes with so much sass so that they went so far back in her head I thought she might pass out.

"Thank you for that completely sincere apology Kaylee." I said while standing up.

"Well now we have to plan," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Find out who is doing the fireworks show, if it's Angela tell her that she needs a break and to get Cynthia and some other campers to do it. Now you have to take her out to lunch," she paused for a moment and then looked at me. She was studying my shoulders and chest, all I could think was WHAT IN HADES IS HAPPENING. I didn't dare say it out loud for the fear that she would stop helping me.

"SAVANNAH DARLING!" she yelled down the hall and soon after a small girl about 12 or so appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Yes Kaylee?" she asked with no sarcasm and complete and sincerity in her voice, it made me want to do whatever she wanted.

"Savannah, no charmspeak please. I would like for you to go and get the date box."

The small girl's eyes filled with light as she ran out of the room and less than a minute later she reappeared with a trunk maybe half her size.

"Thank you dear, can you go and find Cynthia? I need to speak to her after I'm done with Daniel." She nodded her head once more and then sped off to the forges.

Kaylee turned her attention back to me and opened the chest. I was astounded, it was split by cabin. For cabin 4 there was a green dress shirt and black slacks with sandals. Cabin 6 there was a professor coat and nice jeans. I found the little gold 7 above a compartment holding a white button down shirt and a pair of nice jeans with a set of not beaten up converse.

I stared at Kaylee with the deer in a headlights look that she must have probably gotten a lot because she let out a laugh.

"It's ok, I'm not going to even show you the makeup box." she said just as Savannah returned with Cynthia.

"Um Kaylee, whats wrong?" Cynthia asked while examining the gash on Kaylee's leg. She was covered in grease and burn marks.

"Nothing dear, I just need you to help me with something. Savannah, could you please tell Daniel the regular procedure?" she said while waving me and Savannah off and turning her attention to Cynthia.

Savannah led me out of the cabin and pretty much dragged me to the volleyball courts. From there she sat me down on the grass surrounding the sand and explained to me the "perfect" way to ask out a girl.

After that speech was done, she told me to go and get Angela out to her favorite spot at camp and ask her to the fireworks. She wished me luck and scurried back to the barbie doll mansion.


	7. Wi-ll- Y-ou- Goto-th-efir-ework-swi-thme

**I'm fairly happy with this chapter, it's not my longest, but I'm going to try to update as much as I can! eheheeheh read the authour's note at the end please! Happy Reading :D**

Angela P.O.V.

When I work, everything else doesn't matter. The way that I've been babied for the past few weeks doesn't bother me, the half-sympathetic glares I get from my siblings doesn't loom over me, and the thought of my brother being gone doesn't hurt as much. It's kind of weird because my ADHD almost stops, I can usually just concentrate on the task at hand and let go of anything else on my mind.

Today was different, all I could think about was him. Yeah, I know it's cheesy but it's true. While I hammered bent swords and shields back into their original shape, all I could think about was how his eyebrows scrunched up when he was healing someone.

Wow, I just went total fangirl.

I spent the next few hours thinking just about him, and all his cute little traits. I'm pretty sure I looked like a maniac pounding metal out and smiling.

About an hour or so in a small girl about 12 came into the forges. She looked so out of place in the room with her flower print dress and cardigan, it might of been as bad as me in a mall.

She looked around the room for a second, and then she ran over to Cynthia, whispered something in her ear and just like that they were out the door headed for cabin 10.

We all looked at each other and shrugged it off, the girl probably had a good reason for taking Cythina. The next person to walk in made my heart do a little flip inside of my chest, his brown eyes danced around the room until they met mine and he replied with a smile worthy of Apollo himself.

I walked over to him and wiped the grease and sweat off of my forehead and motioned for everyone else to continue working. I could see some kind of emotion in his eyes but I wasn't quite sure what that was yet.

"Umm, can I talk to you outside?" he said in a small voice, his feet slowly tapping as if he was nervous.

"Sure," I said pulling my leather gloves and apron off, "what for?"

He didn't reply, he just turned and pretty much ran out the door into the forest. I ran after him, not quite sure where he was going or what he was doing.

I found a patch of yellow daisies that looked like words but my battle instincts were kicking in, and of course my dyslexia was horrible as usual. I noticed the daises that were springing up around the river, they seemed to be in a pattern but I was set on trying to find Daniel.

My heart skipped a beat, he was standing at the end of the daisy bank holding one of my favorite little yellow flowers. After a moment of deciphering the pattern on the ground, I noticed that they were spelling out words.

"Wi-ll- Y-ou- Goto-th-efir-ework-swi-thm-e" I said out loud, trying to find the meaning in the letters.

"Will you go to the fireworks with me Angela?" he said handing me the flower.

I looked at him with utter disbelief, and I stammered out my answer.

Daniel P.O.V

You could say I was nervous. I mean I was going to ask the girl that made me lie awake at night to go on a date with me.

The hour before I asked her was hectic. I was running to go and find enough Demeter girls to grow the daisies, thankfully Katie was in a happy mood since her relationship with Travis started. She gathered some of her sisters and headed out to the creek to start growing. I also had to find Dino, Angela's oldest brother to make sure that it was okay with him that I went on a date with her. I know it sounds weird, but it's the polite thing to do around here.

I also had to actually manage to get her out of the forges, I felt like she lived there most of the time. I walked up to the smoking building, I could feel the heat beating against my face as I opened the steel door into the workshop.

I of course knew where her station was, I have had to come in here multiple times to have to deal with cuts and burns. I let myself look around the room before our two sets of brown eyes met. They were so beautiful, they were lined with a deep chocolate brown, and flecks of green and light blue gathered near her iris. She had started to walk over, sent a few gestures to some of her siblings, and took off her apron and gloves.

My heart was racing. What if she didn't like the idea? What if she said no? What if she thought it was creepy that I knew her favorite flowers were yellow daisies?

I had been assured by Savannah that Angela would say yes, but I was still nervous. I mean she was beautiful, people at her mortal school would have noticed right? What if she was already in a relationship?

I am over thinking this, just stick to the plan.

The plan. Of course the plan. Aphrodite's very own foolproof plan to get anyone to say yes.

She had made her way to the door now, I was supposed to say something right?! What was I supposed to say here?!

I, of course, did the logical thing, I ran. Katie and her siblings had just finished, thank the gods, and were sending encouraging smiles towards me. I grabbed the daisy out of Katie's hand and scurried back to my mark at the end of the sentence on the ground.

Angela looked very confused, she kept scanning the area as if she was looking for any movement in the foliage. Her eyes eventually found the ground and she put her knife away. I could hear her trying to figure out what the sentence said, and at that point I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Will you go to the fireworks with me, Angela?" I asked, watching her eyes dart up from the ground to meet mine. I walked over to her, handing her the small flower, and carefully examining for any emotion in her face.

She looked up from the delicate petals in her hand and stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

**MUAHAHHA little cliffee. Im not that evil please come back, please review and I'll try to update within the next week! **


	8. Will You Marry Me?

**Okay I just got off a six hour plane ride and i have so much to transfer from paper onto the computer it scares me.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter:D**

**Chapter 8: Angela P.O.V. **

"Will you go to the fireworks with me, Angela?"

I of course stood there like a stupid idiot as he gave me the flower, probably with my mouth hanging open. Why would anyone want the emotionally unstable, always messy, and not beautiful thing that was me? I looked back up to him, I had always noticed how he would smile when he saw me or when someone told someone in Apollo that I was sick he would be the one to help me, or that he would always side with me during capture the flag. I just had not put the puzzle pieces together, could it be that Daniel Freay, the Daniel Freay who was the hottest guy at camp next to Percy, liked me?

I of course would say yes, I was getting desperate here, I was just a bit surprised that ANYONE would ask me to the fireworks let alone one of the cutest guys at camp!

I smiled back at him, and gave him a small voiced "Yes" and a big smile. He hugged me, like a sibling hug, but I was pretty sure that I heard giggling in the trees over to the left. I wasn't sure how long we had stood there, just enjoying each other's warmth.

I pulled away from the hug, and gave him another smile. He walked me back to my steel plated cabin and wished me a goodnight. I turned around to the heavy door and a smile escaped my lips and I opened the door.

SMACK.

I looked up from the floor to see a very happy Cynthia, Savannah, and Annabeth. I was attacked with hugs by all of the girls and bombarded with questions about how he had asked me. I wondered subconsciously how they could have known if it had just happened, but my ADHD brain can only focus on so many things at a time.

I answered their questions at a lightning fast speed, but as soon I had answered one another popped up. I looked to the clock and realized it was ten minutes past curfew and I sent Savannah and Annabeth out of my cabin and then was left with a very happy Cynthia.

Shortly after that I sent Cynthia off to bed but stayed up to tinker and think. I have gotten quite good at that, to just completely tune out the world and just think. I picked up a couple nuts and bolts and a few electrical pieces, and got to work. I sat down at the bench next to my bunk and thought about the events that day, a lot had happened today. I mean I actually feel like a loved human being again so that was a plus, and today was probably the first time since my brother's funeral that I was truly happy.

I just moved my hands and slowly a machine emerged from the scattered bits of metal on the workbench. As soon as they had all found their places, I flicked a switch and a message appeared in pink light.

"Will you marry me Selina?" it said in the light.

I sat there wide eyed at the little contraption, I quickly disassembled it and found the lightbulb. I looked for the manufacture stamp, a way to find out who had built what and who was responsible for fixing it, and sure enough the little gear stamped into the metal confirmed my suspicions.

It was Beckendorf's.

I jumped up and grabbed the little machine and ran out the door towards the Athena cabin.

I was looking for the little intercom we had at our cabin, of course they didn't have it. I needed to talk to Annabeth about getting that installed.

"What do you want woman, it's midnight so you better have a good reason" Malcolm said as he opened the door in his owl boxers and grey tank top.

"I need to see Annabeth." I responded while already looking inside to see if she was up.

"You know where she works" he said moving out of the doorway and back to his bunk.

I ran up the stairs to her station and plopped the machine in front of a very sleepy Annabeth.

"What is this?" she said examining the little contraption.

"Flick the switch on the side" I said holding my hands behind my back waiting for her reaction.

She stared at the light projected on the wall and gave me a small glance trying to figure out what the words on the wall said, I guess being sleep deprived and dyslexic was not a good combination.

Slowly her eyes grew bigger as she realized what it was, and she picked it up and flipped the switch again and again to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Beckendorf?" she asks, still holding the lamp and examining the wiring bits of metal.

"Yeah, I checked, do you really think he was going to propose?" I asked, still looking at the projection at the wall.

"Probably, most demigods don't live that long so we get married and have kids younger than most mortals." she said, setting the contraption back on her designs.

"But this young? Annabeth, Selina had just turned eighteen. That's really young for anyone to get engaged." I replied.

"Well Aphrodite probably had it all planned out for a while, yeah it's young but having the lives we do," she paused, as if wondering if the next few words were even necessary, "we don't always know if we will see tomorrow."

After ending on that happy note, I went back to my cabin. I still had Beckendorf's machine in my hand, and standing outside my cabin door in the bitter cold I realized that I was holding someone's potential future.

Still in my pajamas, I ran to the forges. It was kind of like the shrine for Hephaestus, but it meant something to dad when we prayed to him there. I set the gadget on a workbench and sat in front of one of the dying fires, consisting of hot coals. I knew I could probably just restart it by putting some paper towels into the furnace, but I hadn't tried to summon fire in a while so I thought that I might as well try it here while no one can see me.

I thought about all my energy going to my fingertips, and sure enough birthday-candle sized flames danced on the tips of my fingers. I didn't dare try to summon fire when I was around my siblings, they would probably treat me like I had some rare disease.

I brought the little piece of metal over to the now roaring fire, and dropped it in. I silently prayed to dad that Beckendorf would get the machine and finally propose to the love of his life in Elisym.

I put out the fire and sauntered towards my cabin. Climbing back into my bunk I started to wonder if every demigod love story would end in tragedy, and prayed to Aphrodite that for Annabeth and my sake it doesn't.

**I should be posting more regularly now, please review and send it to your friends:D Reviews make me happy! COOKIE FOR YOU (::) HAVE A NICE DAY CITIZEN OF THE INTERWEBS**


End file.
